


Only human after all

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Being Human (UK) Fusion, Angst and Humor, Awkwardness, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: “A human in the house with a werewolf, a vampire and a ghost. What sort of bad pun is this?”Kimi doesn't want to intact with their neighbours, Sebastian does though. Susie causes havoc.A Being Human AU.





	Only human after all

**Author's Note:**

> This has been something that I've wanted to write for a few days and it seems I'm only interested in writing Supernatural things right now...
> 
> Anyway if you don't know what it is, Being Human was a show that aired here a few years ago that featured a vampire, A werewolf and a ghost living together. It was quite good.

“Seb? I’m home. I need a hot shower and some clean clothes. It’s gonna take me all day to get these leaves out of my hair I-” Kimi opens the living room door and freezes.

Because there on the living room sofa is their neighbour Valtteri Bottas, awkwardly holding a cup of tea and sat on their sofa with Sebastian next to him.

“Kimi! Hey! How was the walk?” Sebastian asks with a beaming smile, ignoring the wide eyed look on Valtteri’s face.

Because Kimi was covered in dirt and had leaves and twigs in his hair, a empty rucksack in his hands.

“Walk?” Kimi asks him, eyebrow raised.

“Yes...the walk. In the forest.” Sebastian gives him a look.

Kimi gives him a small glare. “I fell down the bank into a ditch.”

“You need to be more careful. You look like you were attacked by a wild animal.” Sebastian gives him a small smirk and Kimi ups his glare a little.

“I didn’t know we were having guests.” Kimi says pointedly. “I’d better shower.”

“You should.” Sebastian nods at him. “Don’t worry. We’ll be right here.”

Kimi nods again and slowly backs out of the room.

Valtteri turns to Sebastian, looking a little perplexed. “Is your flatmate okay?”

“Oh yeah he’s fine. He loves a good walk in the woods. He’s always clumsy.” Sebastian chuckles. “There’s some steep banks where he walks and sometimes he forgets to look where he’s going.”

“Right.” Valtteri nods, frowning a little and sipping his tea.

“So come on, tell me about the neighbourhood. Is everyone nice?” Sebastian asks enthusiastically.

“Uh yeah, everyone is friendly. I get along with my neighbours, but mostly I keep to myself.” Valtteri shrugs.

Sebastian nods. “Like myself and Kimi then.”

“Kind of. You two are a mystery to everyone.” Valtteri admits.

“Well we’re just shy, like to keep to ourselves.” Sebastian plays with the handle of his mug. “But we do want to be more involved with our community.”

“You should come to the party then.” Valtteri grins. “Nico is holding one tonight.”

“Really?” Sebastian brightens, “that sounds like fun.”

“Yeah, come along. I’ll tell Nico you’re coming.” Valtteri smiles at him politely.

Meanwhile Kimi is listening to all this on the landing and he’s grumbling to himself. “I’m not going to no fucking party.”

“I think you should!” A perky voice says from behind him and Kimi lets out a little shriek and turns around to face the young woman behind him.

Susie gives a small chuckle. “Do I still scare you?”

“Well when you appear behind me randomly yes!” Kimi glares at her. “And what do you mean go? It’s a party. With other people. Me and Sebastian are not entirely normal.”

Susie rolls her eyes at him and huffs. “If someone invited me to a party I’d go regardless. Besides why are you so afraid? As far as I can see Sebastian has control and you don’t have another transformation for a month, so why not let your hair down?”

“Because what if we slip up? What if someone comes round and finds Sebastian’s supply? Then we’re fucked!” Kimi sighs.

“Well then hide it better!” She sighs. “Kimi you’re being paranoid, and Sebastian was so happy when Valtteri agreed to come over!”

Kimi rubs at his eyes. “A human in the house with a werewolf, a vampire and a ghost. What sort of bad pun is this?”

“Well, Vampire and Werewolf. It’s not like he can see me.” Susie utters a small sad sigh. “And it’s not as if I can leave the house at all.”

Kimi gives her a sympathetic look and nods. “Fine, you’re right. Let Sebby have this. It’s been a rough month for him.”

“That’s the spirit.” Susie beams at him, then a wistful look comes over her face. “Is Toto coming to collect the rent today?”

“Same as he does every Thursday.” Kimi replies with a teasing smile. “You’ve really got it bad for him huh?”

Susie gives him a small nod. “There’s something about him...and I know he can’t see me, but he makes me happy when I see him.”

Kimi nods in understanding. “It must be hard. I know me and Sebastian don’t have it easy, but in your case…” He trails off.

She nods and gives him a small sad smile. “It’s how it is. I cannot change that.”

“I wish I could.” He sighs and she shakes her head.

“We all live with our curses.” She replies, squeezing his arm. Thankful because he’s Supernatural she can.

Kimi lightly kisses her head and nods. “I guess we do.”

Susie forces a bright smile on her face. “I’ll make you a cuppa for when you’ve showered.”

“Thank you, but make sure the kitchen door is closed.” Kimi warns her and she rolls her eyes.

“I promise no floating cups to give Valtteri a heart attack.” She sighs.

“And clean up the cups of tea you’ve left around the flat. I counted six just in the hallway!” Kimi tells her as she walks away.

“You should drink them!” She calls back over her shoulder, heading downstairs.

Kimi rolls his eyes and enters the bathroom, needing a nice hot shower.

* * *

Kimi had met Sebastian five years ago after a chance encounter in the woods. They had immediately become friends and had promised each other to look after the other.

After a while the two had gotten closer and when Kimi saved Sebastian’s life had gotten together. They had then decided to find a flat to share and had found a place in Wales. They had loved it straight away, and it hadn’t been long before they had met Susie, the house’s resident ghost.

Susie was fun and loveable, even if she did make excess cups of tea for them. She couldn’t leave the house so she was often bored and only seemed to perk up when Toto came to collect their weekly rent. It had been a source of mutual teasing for Sebastian and Kimi, though it quickly stopped when Susie made the house lights flicker and she hid Sebastian’s blood bags as revenge. That had not been so fun then.

They lived together quite happily, and Susie enjoyed their company because not only could they see her they could also touch her. So she always joined them for movie nights cuddled up next to them. She missed this most of all, human touch. Sebastian and Kimi did feel sorry for her.

Susie could be fun to live with though and she always provided them with tea and conversation. The only downside was Susie was very curious. She tried begging Kimi to transform in the house (and Sebastian’s yelling about broken furniture put a stop to that) and also wanting to see Sebastian’s fangs. She was endlessly fascinated with them both, but they loved her dearly and would do anything to protect her.

Susie’s crush on Toto originated from the fact she had been due to be married when she became a ghost. It was a sore point to her and if Sebastian and Kimi tried to talk to her about it, something would fly at their heads. She was hurting, but she always tried to keep positive and happy. It was something Sebastian and Kimi admired about her.

As Kimi washed away the dirt and grime he thought over her words. He knew Sebastian had been feeling rather cooped up in the house and had wanted to get to know their neighbours, but he was scared. He promised to protect Sebastian, and he wasn’t sure it was safe to encourage neighbours round to visit. Their home was their safe place to him. He didn’t feel safe around humans.

But of course it was making Sebastian miserable, and if there was one thing he also couldn’t stand it was a miserable Sebastian. He was usually bubbly and fun, but when he got sad it felt jarring. Unnatural. Sebastian lifted both his and Susie’s spirits. But Kimi knew he also had a dark history, so his humour and his fun was a cover for it.

With a small sigh Kimi turned the shower off and dried himself, pulling a face at the deep raggard claw mark tracing its way down his shoulder and back. There was no way of hiding his curse either it seemed. He still regrets backpacking with his friend that night almost eight years ago. He had lived. His friend had not. And he had to carry that with him every single month.

Sebastian had helped when he had met him. The two had developed a deep bond over the things they had seen and done. It helped in a way, he guessed. He had someone who knew what it was to see and do terrible things. The past couldn’t be erased, not for them. But they could move forward together.

Kimi makes his way downstairs, freshly showered and in clean clothes to find Sebastian talking to Valtteri animatedly.

“Yeah we met a few years ago, bumped into each other at the supermarket. I thought he was cute and we just hit it off.” Sebastian grins, rattling off their cover story.

Kimi has to smirk. Their first meeting had not been like that. He had been naked and hunting for his clothes in the woods and Sebastian had been sleeping in the forest having run from an encounter with his ex. Safe to say they had gotten along well after that awkward first meeting.

Valtteri looks up as Kimi enters the room. “Hey. I bet it feels good to be clean now, huh?” He grins.

Kimi gives him an awkward laugh and nods. “Yeah, feels good to be clean. I should look where I’m going.”

“You should.” Sebastian pipes up, “because I’m fed up of washing all the mud out of your clothes."

Kimi rolls his eyes at him. “Oh yeah? You should stop getting drunk and spilling red wine on the carpet!”

Sebastian’s eyes light up at the comeback and he smirks. “You smelt like a wet dog when you came home!”

“And you look too pale. You may need some sun.” Kimi pokes his tongue out at him and Valtteri watches the exchange curiously.

“Secretly married.” A voice pipes up and Valtteri nearly jumps a mile, almost spilling his tea. “What was that?!” Valtteri asks, bewildered.

Kimi glances behind him to see Susie standing there with a grin and Kimi gives an awkward laugh. “What was what?”

“I swear I just heard someone say something about marriage?” Valtteri frowns, looking confused.

“Oh that was me!” Sebastian grins, covering for Susie. “I said I’m going to marry him.”

“Are you?” Kimi’s voice reaches an octave higher and Sebastian gives him a look as Susie puts a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

“Yeah, remember Liebe? I proposed to you? That’s why you went on a walk?” Sebastian tells him, urging him to play along.

Kimi can feel Valtteri’s eyes on him and he curses Susie inwardly. “Yes..I was thinking over my answer…”

“And what is it?” Sebastian asks, and Kimi swears he looks hopeful.

“A yes.” Kimi says quietly.

Sebastian’s eyes widen and he nods. “Oh...good. So we’re engaged now.”

“I guess we are.” Kimi says with a nod, turning to Valtteri. “And I think it’s time for you to leave.”

“Leave?” Valtteri asks with a frown and Kimi nods.

“Yes, I need to be alone with my new Fiancé.” Kimi replies, testing the word on his tongue.

“Oh.” Valtteri’s face turns red. “I uh...understand.” He stands up. “It was very nice meeting you both.”

“It was nice meeting you too.” Sebastian smiles. “Will you come round again?”

“If you want me.” Valtteri smiles. “And come along to that party? It would be nice to see you there.”

“Yeah we’ll come.” Sebastian smiles, showing him to the door. “It should be fun.”

“Nico throws the best parties so I can assure you it will be amazing.” Valtteri grins. “Anyway I’ll see you around, Seb. Bye Kimi!”

Kimi waves him goodbye as Sebastian shows him out and closes the door. Once the door is shut and Sebastian is in the room, Kimi lets rip. “What the hell was that?!”

“We’re...invited to a party and apparently engaged to each other?” Sebastian tries with a sheepish smile.

Kimi gives him a disapproving glare. “People will want to come round to congratulate us now! Val will tell everyone!”

“Will you relax? Val is not the type. He’s too quiet and keeps to himself.” Sebastian sighs. “And it will do us good to get out of the house.”

“You mean you because I’m not going. No way.” He shakes his head, turning to Susie. “And you, Stoddart! You did that deliberately!”

Susie holds up her hands and gives a small grin. “Hey I had my fun and that’s all that matters.”

“If you were not already dead I’d kill you!” The Finn threatens, “and you!” He points to Sebastian. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t stake you?”

The German’s eyes widen and he looks at him. “You’re taking this a bit far aren’t you? It’s only a party and I can go if I want to!”

Kimi looks at him and his anger fades. He sighs softly. “Yeah...I’m sorry Sebby.”

“Full Moon after effects?” Sebastian asks softly and the Finn nods.

“I didn’t mean it.” Kimi moves over to Sebastian and nuzzles into him for a hug, which the German does, hugging him tightly.

“It’s okay.” Sebastian kisses his head lightly, sighing softly. “I won’t go.”

“No...no, you deserve some fun. Go.” Kimi raises his head to look at him. “I’ll keep Susie company.”

“No come with me.” Sebastian says softly. “I know Toto is coming round to fix our heating so Susie will have him.” At these words the Scot brightens.

“Are you sure?” Kimi asks softly, turning to Susie. “Will you behave around him?”

“Scouts honour.” She nods. “I won’t make a sound. Go out with Sebastian for once.”

Kimi nods and sighs. “Fine. I’ll go with you. It better not be a disaster.”

“It won’t be.” Sebastian assures him with a grin, moving to kiss him.

Kimi kisses him back and nods. “I love you.” He murmurs softly.

“I love you too, now come on. Susie has made tea and the _Real Hustle_ is on.”

Kimi’s eyes brighten and he grins. “Perfect.”

The three flatmates end up on the sofa settled down together, Kimi cuddled into Sebastian’s chest. And Kimi thinks maybe, just maybe interacting with their neighbours won’t be a disaster.

Maybe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
